El viaje entre dimensiones
by Paaulitaa
Summary: Un fallo por parte de los peleadores, harán que tengan que viajar de dimensión en dimensión para poder ejar las cosas como estaban. DxR, AxS . Fic escrito entre varios escritores, si quieren participar dejen Reviews o manden un mensaje privado.


**El viaje entre dimensiones.**

**¿Cómo estan? Antes de nada este fic no es solo mio, participan mas escritores , la idea original fue mia todo lo demas lo hacemos entre todos los participantes, si hay algun escritor que quiera participar mandar un mensaje privado o dejar un reviews ok?**

**Este capitulo en particular fue escrito por Rosy Misaki y Gabicat.**

**Advertencia: Ni bakugan ni los personajes nos pertenecen solo la trama y posibles Ocs que aparezcan.**

**EMPECEMOS.**

Era una mañana muy linda y los peleadores estaban todos reunidos "casa" de Marucho, bueno no todos solo faltaban Dan y Runo quienes por alguna "extraña" razón estaban peleados de nuevo

Shun: Ya me estoy hartando, esos dos no duran ni 5 minutos sin pelearse-dijo muy molesto- parecen perros y gatos

Alice: Bueno a decir verdad, es cierto pero debemos calmarnos y pensar ¿Por qué se están peleando esta vez?

Todos en la sala pusieron cara pensativa

Billy: Porque Dan derramó...-Fue interrumpido

Shun: Eso fue hace 5 días

Alice: Porque Runo se escapó del colegio y Dan se lo dijo a...-Otra interrumpida

Marucho: Eso fue hace 3 días

Shun: Porque Dan le tomó una foto a Runo mientras se...-Interrumpido nuevamente

Julie: Eso fue hace 2 días, la verdad es que no tengo ni la más chiquita idea de saber por qué están molestos esta vez

Alice: Yo le pregunté a Runo pero no me quiso decir

Shun: Si, Dan también evadió mi pregunta

Marucho: Creo que como todos somos amigos, deberíamos de buscar una manera para que Dan y Runo vuelvan a ser como antes

Julie: Bueno prácticamente no como los de antes

Alice: Sí Julie tiene razón, también debemos de buscar la manera de que se llevan mejor que antes

Shun: Sí ¿Pero cómo?

Billy: ¿Qué tal si cada quien piensa en algo que podamos hacer y mañana a esta misma hora nos reunimos aquí mismo a presentar nuestras ideas?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y decidieron irse cada uno a sus casas, bueno no todos

Julie se encontraba paseando (es muy traviesa) frente a ella se encontraba una hermosa mariposa, y se propuso a perseguirla como si fuera una niña chiquita, pero la mariposa era muy rápida y de un momento a otra la perdió de su vista

Julie: No puede ser ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo muy confundida

A su alrededor se encontraba un bosque no era muy grande pero sí hermoso, el bosque quedaba en una hermosa montaña…

Miro anonadada aquella fantástica escena y de repente se le prendió el foco, recordando la conversación que tuvieron los chicos en la mañana decidió hablarles sobre la idea de que convivan juntos una noche en ese hermoso bosque:

"Una noche bajo las estrellas tranquiliza y enamora a cualquiera…y podría aprovechar y tener un tiempo a solas con Billy"-pensó sonrojada por aquel pensamiento.

Sonrió y se dirigió corriendo en dirección contraria, pero asegurándose de dejar un rastro en el camino para poder encontrarlo mejor. Cuando llego a su casa ya era tarde pero no le importo y llamo por teléfono a Alice y le comento lo que tenía en mente:

Julie: Hola Alice, adivina que

Alice: Que quieres Julie, no te das cuenta de lo tarde que es

Julie: Ayyy, no te enojes solo quería decirte que le digas a los chicos que nos vemos mañana en casa de Marucho, eso si todos menos Dan y Runo, tengo una idea...

Alice:¿A si?, y porque no les avisas tu...

Julie: No puedo tengo tantas cosas que alistar...

Alice: Por lo entusiasmada que estas se te debe haber ocurrido una buena idea

Julie: Ni te imaginas lo que tengo en mente

Alice: No quiero imaginármelo con lo loca que eres...

Julie: A quien le dices loca, yo no soy la que se metió con un ninja

Alice: Ufff, está bien yo les avisare pero por favor, cálmate y hasta mañana...

La llamada se cortó. Al día siguiente en la casa de Marucho cuando todos llegaron tomaron asiento y Julie se levanto y con un tono de autoridad decidió indicar su idea con lujo de detalles a los allí presentes:

Julie: Bueno los he reunido aquí para decirles una idea para que nuestros compañeros Dan y Runo se lleven mejor...

Todos suspiraron porque juzgando por la alegría que traía Julie en la cara seguro se le había ocurrido una idea descabellada para unir de una vez por todas a esos dos. Julie tomo aire y dijo:

Julie: Ayer cuando estaba... paseando encontré un lindo bosque, de repente se me vino a la mente la conversación que tuvimos ayer en la mañana y se me ocurrió que tal vez si convivían juntos en un mismo espacio se podrían llevar mejor...así que decidí que vallamos todos a acampar a ese bosque mañana en la noche... ¿Qué les parece?...

Todos quedaron sorprendidos porque analizando lo que Julie acababa de decir si tenía un poco de sentido y no era una mala idea.. después de todo que otra opción tenían, cuando Julie termino de hablar se quedo parada en su lugar como esperando una respuesta ya que todo estaba callado, debido a que estaban analizando su plan... de pronto Shun tomo la palabra:

Shun: Viéndolo bien, tu plan puede que funcione…

Billy: Tienes razón después de todo también seria una magnifica experiencia dormir al aire libre

Alice: También sería una buena oportunidad de convivir nosotros también como amigos y conocernos mejor que antes...

Marucho: Yo apoyo la idea de Julie pero... quien les dirá a Dan y Runo...

Julie: Tienes razón, conociéndolos si se enteran que el otro va a ir no irá ninguno...

Billy: Y si les mentimos...

Alice: A que te refieres?

Billy: Bueno por ejemplo... si les decimos a Dan que no va a ir Runo y viceversa...

Shun: Podría funcionar pero no son tan tontos tendrán sus dudas

Alice: Julie, que tal si nosotras nos encargamos de Runo, y ustedes chicos se ocupan de Dan...

Los chicos se quedaron pensativos, para las chicas era fácil decirle a Runo que era un campamento solo de chicas pero un campamento solo de hombres sonaba algo raro...Julie al ver las expresiones de sus caras soltó una pequeña risa ya que sabía que ellas la tenían mas fácil...

Alice: Chicos tranquilos, ya se les ocurrirá algo...

Julie: Alice!, no perdamos tiempo vamos donde Runo para invitarla a acampar.

Julie se dirigió hacia Alice y forzadamente la obligo a levantarse de su asiento y se dirigieron a casa de Runo... Mientras los chicos seguían pensando en cómo convencer a Dan y justo fue cuando a Marucho fue a quien se le prendió el foco:

Marucho: Ya sé y si le inventamos que hay una nueva amenaza...

Billy: ¿Y las cosa de acampar de Dan? Si él cree que vamos en una aventura va a sospechar cuando le digamos que lleve cosas de campamento…

Marucho: De eso me encargo yo, llevare una mochila de cosas extra para Dan

Shun: Aun no me convence del todo...

Billy: ya se! y si llevamos a Baron y Ace

Shun: Es una buena idea pero como harás con ellos cuando acampemos... dudo mucho que a Julie le haga gracia.

Billy: De eso me encargo yo!

Marucho: Bien está decidido! enseguida contactaremos a Baron, Ace y Mirra y les diremos que vengan...

Julie llevaba prácticamente arrastrando a Alice de una mano y se dirigían rápidamente al restaurante de los padres de su amiga Runo para invitarla a acampar:

Alice: JULIE! suéltame pareces loca

Julie: es que mientras más pronto lleguemos será mejor

Alice: Pero no crees que si me sueltas iríamos mas rápido

Julie: Viéndolo de ese punto tienes razón- dijo al momento que se detuvo

Alice: Ves no era necesario que me arrastraras-dijo mientras se sacudía el brazo por la fuerza con la cual Julie la había sujetado

Julie: Pero claro que era necesario...

Alice: ¿A qué te refieres?

Julie: Es obvio por la cara de lástima que tenias era evidente que querías quedarte allí ayudando a los chicos a resolver su problema

Alice: Y que quieres que haga, a mí siempre me ha gustado ayudar a los demás

Julie: Si.. en especial a Shun

Alice: ya deja de decir tonterías y apresúrate que perdemos tiempo

Era evidente que a Alice no le gustaba mucho hablar de Shun y evadía el tema. Después de esto fue Alice quien tomo la mano de Julie y salieron corriendo. Al llegar al restaurante Julie se zafó como pudo y se quejó:

Julie: Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso

Alice: Tu empezaste!

Julie: Yo solamente te dije que te interesaba ayudar mucho a Shun, es obvio que te gusta Alice porque no aprovechas esta oportunidad y te acercas a el...

Alice: Tú crees...

Julie: Estoy segura, después de mañana en la noche todo va a ser di...- fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, de ella salió nada más y nada menos que Runo la cual acababa de escuchar esa última frase de Julie:

Runo: ¿Que pasara después de mañana en la noche?

Julie: ehhh... ¿que pasara de qué?

Runo: Lo acabo de escuchar de ustedes, después de mañana en la noche todo va a ser di…

Julie: di…di...Divertido!

Runo: ¿Qué?

Alice: Si divertido, vinimos a invitarte a un campamento entre nosotras como amigas en un hermoso bosque que encontró Julie ¿no es verdad?

Julie: Ehh... Si! y que tal ¿quieres ir?

Runo: pues no lo se...

Alice: piénsalo bien nos divertiremos mucho las tres

Julie: Si y además hace mucho que no teníamos algo emocionante que hacer y que mejor que una hermosa noche bajo las estrellas

Runo: Hmmm... Está bien! me convencieron iré con ustedes!

Alice: Perfecto entonces nos veremos mañana en la tarde en la casa de Julie para preparar todo

Julie: Bien Runo, contigo las cosas van a ser mejor... Y por cierto quería preguntarte algo...

Runo: Si ¿dime?

Julie: ¿por que te peleaste con Dan esta vez?

Runo: no quiero hablar del tema.. nos vemos mañana

Julie: Bueno...

Alice: Julie, vamos a ver como les va a los chicos

Julie: Tú no puedes soportar un momento sin noticias de Shun ¿cierto?

Alice: Ayy, ya cállate y vamos..

Se marcharon de casa de Runo a un lugar un poco mas alejado para que Runo no las oyera, se fueron al parque y allí contactaron a Marucho:

Julie: Chicos ya invitamos a Runo y ha aceptado ¿y ustedes como van?

Marucho: pues no muy bien, hemos encontrado una excusa para invitar a Dan pero no nos creerá si no tenemos a Baron, Ace y Mirra...

Alice: ¿y por que su idea los incluye a ellos?

Billie: Pues verán chicas, como Dan es un loco adicto a las aventuras decidimos inventarnos una nueva aventura para que quiera ir

Julie: QUEE!

Marucho: Fue idea de Billy!

Julie: Billy ¡¿que se supone que haremos con ellos cuando llevemos a Dan al campamento?!

Billy: Tranquila que ya pesé en eso

Julie: A si?

Billy: Si, los invitaremos a ellos también al campamento y así conocerlos mejor y llevarnos mas con ellos

Shun: Tiene razón, llevamos tiempo confiando en ellos sin conocerlos del todo

Marucho: Viéndolo desde ese punto tiene razón

Alice: Me agrada mucho la idea y mientras mas aliados tengamos en caso de una nueva catástrofe mejor

Julie: Ufff, bueno ya que todos están de acuerdo no queda de otra

Shun: Si, pero hay un problema

Alice: Cual?

Shun: No encontramos un modo de contactarlos.

**Y aquí acaba este fantástico capítulo hecho por Gabicat y Rosy Misaki.¿Serán capaz de contactar con ellos? Dejen vuestros Reviews con vuestra opinión please.**

**Recuerden si quieren participar dejen Review o mandenos un mensaje privado.**

**Un besito =)**


End file.
